lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
A-Missions
, Kate, Sawyer, Locke and Sayid.|200px]] . Ana Lucia is seen as the Tailie equivalent of an A-Team member.|200px]] "A-Missions" is a term for any mission in which a certain group of the survivors are involved, such as capturing Ethan Rom , or escaping from the Hydra Island . The term was dubbed by Charlie (a frequent mission-goer who, in his own opinion, fell short of being a member of the A-Team) and later referenced by Sawyer . An A-Mission refers to a mission of the ''Lost'' "A-Team", which usually includes a combination of Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke and Sayid. Definition Charlie's definition is used for the purposes of this article. To be considered an "A-Mission", at least one "A-Team" member must be present for the entirety of the mission. Additionally, Ana Lucia may be considered the A-Team member from the Tailies, as she shared many of the qualities of the other A-Team members and participated in missions with them while at their camp. An A-Mission is further defined here as a quest which departs from the main body of the survivors, and involves either rescue, assistance to another, or betterment of the survivor community as a whole. Therefore, missions such as when Sawyer went hunting for the boar or tree frog do not fall on the term A-Mission as these were personal quests. The storyline of Lost can be summarized by describing the A-Missions, as they tend to occur at major plot junctures. Furthermore, one of the members of a team has often been the focus of that episode's flashback; thus characters who participate less often in such A-Teams also seem to have fewer flashback episodes. In addition to storyline principles demonstrated through A-Missions, character traits become increasingly visible. Jack's de-facto leadership is seen as many of the missions are conducted under his leadership. Charlie's self-destructive tendencies show up in the way his frivolous conversation causes other members to leave him behind. Kate's "born to run" mentality is also visible, seeing as she has gone on the most missions, vastly more then her colleagues. The term for an Others mission is "O-Mission", and are interpreted as reactions in the form of direct responses to the "A-Missions". In Season 4, A-Missions became hard to define due to the split between camps. However, for the intention of the article, the definition remains as if the two camps are working subsequently. Members ='Season 1'= ='Season 2'= ='Season 3'= ='Season 4'= Tracking Naomi | a-team= Jack & Kate | b-team=None | o-team=Ben | f-team=None | other= Danielle | background= Naomi crawled away, and they have to track her in time before the freighter called the survivors again. | mission= To find Naomi before the freighter becomes suspicious of the survivors. | O-mission= None | outcome='Half-Accomplished'; While they succeeded in finding Naomi, she managed to contact the freighter to tell them everything was fine, but she was injured from Locke's knife wound, and she died. | discoveries=None | align=left | storyline= When George calls Jack on the satellite phone to reconfigure the settings so they can pinpoint their location, they need Naomi to work the phone. However, when Jack looks for her she is gone. Jack and Danielle, taking Ben with him, follow the blood-stained trail, but Kate thinks otherwise, as she found a different trail where she believed Naomi doubled back on herself. Naomi ambushed her viciously, holding a knife to her throat for the phone to contact the freighter for help, thinking the survivors had turned savage and killed her. Kate pleads not guilty, and as a result Naomi covers for the survivors before she finally dies. }} Finding Daniel's Team | a-team=Jack, Kate, Locke, Sawyer, Sayid | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben, Juliet, Alex, Karl | f-team=Daniel, Charlotte, Miles | other=Danielle, Claire, Aaron, Jerome, Doug, Steve, two un-named female survivors | background= Daniel parachuted onto the Island, but he needs to rendezvous with the rest of his team. | mission= For Jack's group: To find the remaining three of Daniel's team. | O-mission= None | outcome='Half-Accomplished'; Jack's group managed to find Daniel first, and them from Naomi's phone track down Miles & Frank | discoveries=The four members of the team: Daniel, Miles, Charlotte & Frank | align=right | storyline= Daniel bailed out of his helicopter as it was going down. Jack and Kate stumbled upon him in the jungle. Daniel needs to find his remaining three members of his team, and he enlists their help. They manage to find Miles from following his signal, and Juliet and Sayid join the hunt. Locke's group finds Charlotte in a river and take her prisoner. To avoid Jack's group finding them, they took her transponder and attached it to Vincent, who fled a different way. However, when Frank fires his flare, Jack's group finds Frank and discover his helicopter - intact. Overall, the mission was half-accomplished, as they discovered a source of rescue however Locke's group still have Charlotte. }} Finding Jacob's Cabin Part I , | a-team=Locke & Sawyer | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben, Alex, Karl | f-team=Charlotte | other=Danielle, Claire, Aaron, Jerome, Doug, Steve, two un-named female survivors | background= After receiving a message from Walt to murder Naomi, and that the rest of the freighter people had arrived to kill them, Locke decided to go into hiding but not without contacting Jacob for further instructions on how to defend themselves. | mission= To contact Jacob and discover the purpose of the freighter and how to defend themselves before they arrive at the Barracks. | O-mission= None | outcome= fail | discoveries=The cabin could seemingly move through space; and that Hurley knows of the cabin. | align=left | storyline= Locke gathered a handful of survivors and island-castaways to trek into hiding so the freighter people can't find them. But first, Locke wanted to take a detour and visit Jacob in his cabin for further instructions. As they walked, Hurley commented the cabin was in a different direction, but in response to Locke and Ben's surprised faces, he quickly muttered something about the airplane cabin. On the way, they picked up another parachutist from the freighter, which led Ben to attempt murder against her - to no avail. Much to Locke's annoyance, the cabin had seemed to disappear from it's original location and Ben remarked in-front of the group that Locke was lost. This lead Hurley to question his intentions about their hostage, but Locke re-affirmed his leadership and they continued on to the Barracks whilst covering his disappointment that he truly didn't know what to do next. }} Retrieving Charlotte | a-team=Sayid & Kate Opposing: Locke & Sawyer | b-team=Opposing: Hurley | o-team=Opposing: Ben | f-team=Miles Opposing: Danielle | other=None | background= Sayid makes a deal with Frank that if he retrieves Charlotte safely from Locke, he will take him off the Island to the freighter. | mission= To retrieve Charlotte from Locke and take her back safely to Frank, Daniel and the helicopter. | O-mission= None | outcome=success | discoveries= Sayid discovered a secret room in Ben's house, behind a bookshelf, that contained fake passports, large amounts of money in many currencies and clothes. | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline= Sayid, Kate and Miles leave for the barracks, to where Locke's group is situated and where they have Charlotte prisoner. Sayid struck a deal with Frank to let him take him to the freighter, whereas Miles accompanies him to help locate Charlotte. Sayid disallows Jack to go with him because of his intense rivalry with Locke. Jack advises Kate to go with them for extra precaution against Locke. When they arrive, they discover Hurley stuck in a closet. Conning his friends, Hurley tells them that Locke went elsewhere and that they should investigate Ben's house, and when they do, Locke's group corners them and disarms them. Later, Locke and Sayid discuss their current situation involving the freighter team, and they strike a deal - Miles for Charlotte. Even though they lost Miles and Frank disparagingly says that Sayid cheated, the deal was the same. Charlotte was returned safely and Sayid boarded the helicopter to the freighter with Frank and Desmond. }} Kate's Mission | a-team= Kate & Sawyer | b-team=Hurley | o-team=None | f-team=Miles | other=None | background=Kate decides to find out whether the freigther knows about her fugitive status. | mission=Kate decides to interrogate Miles about knowledge of her, but she must first meet his demands to see Ben. | O-mission=None | outcome=success | discoveries=Ben is more sophisticated in the outside world than is first thought, as Miles seems to think he owns 3.2 million dollars, if not more. Miles and the freighter have a copy of the Flight 815 manifest and have knowledge of Kate's crimes. | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= Kate decides to stay behind with Locke's group of survivors who have a prisoner from the freighter, so she can interrogate him about his knowledge of her previous life of crime. However, Locke refuses to reveal the location of Miles, so Kate instead tricks Hurley into slipping his location. Kate finds him, but he firstly demands to see Ben. Kate recruits Sawyer for help, who distracts Locke, and Kate breaks into his basement and takes Miles to meet Ben. Miles blackmails Ben, and reveals that the freighter knows about Kate's fugitive status. Even though Locke discovered Kate's betrayal and evicted her from the Barracks, Kate's overall objectives were completed so the mission was a success. | notes=Although this mission was personal to Kate, the involvement of many people in her plans to receive the information she wants merits it as an A-mission. }} Investigating the freighter , , , | a-team=Sayid | b-team=Desmond | o-team=None | f-team=None | other=None | background=The survivors were for-warned by Charlie's dying message that the frieghter people weren't here to neccessarily rescue them. Also, Locke was warned by a vision of Walt that they were here to kill them, but it's likely Sayid only partly believed this. | mission=To discover the freighter's true mission and everything regarding it's purpose. | O-mission=None | outcome='Half-Accomplished'; While they succeded in discovering the freigther's owner and it's intentions, they were too late to act on it and they didn't have the man-power to suppress the mercenaries. | discoveries=Charles Widmore sent the freighter to the Island with mercenaries onboard to kill everyone on the Island with knowledge of survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, so that the story behind his fake wreckage isn't comprimised. However, Widmore also wanted Ben, but for unknown reasons. | color= | align=right | storyline=Sayid and Desmond were brought to the freighter by Frank in the helicopter to find out why they're offshore of the Island. At first, information on why they were there was given out sparsely, because as soon as they arrived, Desmond began to be effected by the Island's side-effects. However later the pair met the captain, who told them who had commissioned the freighter and the supposed reason why they want Ben - because some of them believe he placed the fake wreckage in the ocean to deter Widmore into finding the Island. A few days later, Sayid and Desmond discovered Michael onboard, who was a spy for Ben, and they turned him into Gault. Before the two castaways realise that mercenaries were onboard, they made two trips to the Island and caused mass casualties. All in all, they did succeed in discovering some of the freighter's intentions and background, but time was too short to act upon it. | notes= }} Interfering with Daniel and Charlotte | a-team=Jack & Kate | b-team=None | o-team=Juliet | f-team=Daniel & Charlotte | other=None | background=When Daniel and Charlotte disappear into the jungle at night, suspicions are raised and Jack, Juliet and later Kate begin to track them to see what they're up to. | mission=To discover where Daniel and Charlotte have gone and why. | O-mission=None | outcome=success | discoveries=The Tempest, the origin of the gas used in the Purge | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline=When Daniel and Charlotte disappear from camp at night, Jack is inclined to follow them as he is suspicious. Juliet joins the mission, as she is ordered by Harper to stop them from releasing the gas to kill everyone on this island. On their way, Kate is found knocked out by Charlotte, and she joins their search. Juliet heads forward in front of them to complete the mission herself, but when she arrives, she believes they're about to release the gas (and fights with Charlotte) when in fact they rendered it inert so Ben couldn't re-use it. | notes= }} Defending the Barracks , | a-team=Locke & Sawyer | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben | f-team=Miles | other=Claire & {Aaron] | background=Ben showed Locke a video of Charles Widmore, the man who sent the freigher to kill everyone on the Island and capture him. The mercenaries have arrived for Ben. | mission=For the survivors, they need to defend themselves from attack. For Ben, he needed to protect himself. | O-mission=None | outcome='Half-Accomplished'; although some of the survivors escaped with their lives, it was at the cost of many casualties. | discoveries=The freighter mercenaries were here for Ben and to kill everyone else. Widmore had changed "the rules", according to Ben. Ben could summon the Monster. | color= | align=left | storyline=The mercenaries are shipped to the Island in the helicopter by Frank. They come across Danielle and Karl, kill them, and take Alex hostage. They use Alex to turn off the sonar fence so they can assault the Barracks, where they kill around five more survivors. The remaining few (Locke, Sawyer, Hurley, Claire) barricade themselves into Ben's house with Ben. Keamy demands to talk to Ben and sends them Miles. When Ben refuses to leave the house, Alex is executed by Keamy. Enraged, Ben summoned the Monster and it attacked the mercenaries. The group fled into the jungle and split into two groups - one to the beach, one to Jacob's cabin. | notes= }} Finding Jacob's Cabin Part II | a-team=Locke | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben | f-team=None | other=None | background=After the assault at the Barracks, Locke and Ben decide to find Jacob and receive orders, but they need Hurley to find the cabin. | mission=To find Jacob. | O-mission=None | outcome=success | discoveries=Horace's map, the potential reason behind Locke's dreams, the location of Jacob's cabin and Claire, the abscense of Jacob and the appearance of Christian on his behalf. | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline=On their way to the cabin, they disagree on who they're following. That night, Locke has a dream where he sees a DHARMA Initiative workman chopping trees, telling him he needs to re-visit the grave on directions to find the cabin. So, they take a detour and Locke discovers a map to the cabin. Locke offers Hurley safe passage to the beach now that they've got directions to the cabin, he decides to stay with the pain because night would soon fall. The next night, they soon find the cabin and Locke enters alone to find Christian Shephard there instead of Jacob. Locke expresses the notion that he was "chosen" to be there, and to his surprise he finds Claire sitting nonchalantly in the creepy cabin. Nevertheless, Locke is told to move the Island to save it. | notes= }} Escaping the Island , | a-team=Jack, Kate, Sayid & Sawyer | b-team=Hurley, Jin, Desmond, Michael | o-team=Ben, Juliet, Richard and the Others as a whole (excluding Ben) | f-team=Daniel, Frank, Hendricks & many remaining crew onboard | other=Sun, Aaron & some other survivors | background=The helicopter lands on the Island and the survivors make a last bid for freedom. The Others finally combat the mercenaries with Kate and Sayid in tow. Desmond, Jin and Michael try desperately to disarm the bomb onboard so people can escape. | mission=To finally escape the Island safely. | O-mission=None | outcome='Half-Accomplished'; many survivors and freighter crew died when the freighter exploded, some survivors where left behind but the Oceanic Six, Desmond and Frank escaped. | discoveries=Daniel, Charlotte and Miles truly want to help the survivors escape, Charlotte may have been born on the Island, Michael's ultimate destiny (let the Oceanic Six escape), Penny rescues them and helps with their cover story. | color= | align=left | storyline=Jack, Sawyer, Kate and Sayid head towards the helicopter, the latter two following the former. When Sayid returns, Daniel desperately begins ferrying survivors to the freighter before the Orchid moves the Island. Sun and Jin discover Michael on a freighter, and along with Desmond, they help disarm a bomb that is onboard. Sayid, Kate, Richard and the Others overpower the mercenaries and rescue Ben. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid and Hurley lift off with Frank, but Sawyer jumps overboard when the fuel tank begins to leak. However, when they arrive on the freighter, the bomb is ready to explode and only Desmond, Sun and Aaron are able to board it before the boat explodes with Jin, Michael and many others on-board. Before they can re-land on the Island, Ben moves it away to protect it, with everyone else still on it. The helicopter crashes in the ocean and that night they are rescued by Penny and her boat. They create a cover story to protect those left behind from Widmore and sail to Sumba where the only the Oceanic Six are rescued. Desmond, Penny and Frank go into hiding. | notes=This mission is half-accomplished because some people did leave the Island safely. }} Moving the Island , | a-team=Locke | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben | f-team=Keamy and his mercenaries (prepared to stop Ben from doing so) | other=None | background=Jacob, through Christian, ordered Locke to move the Island to protect it from Widmore. | mission=To successfully move the Island and hide it from Widmore. | O-mission=None | outcome=success | discoveries=the Orchid, the secondary protocol. | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline=Locke, Ben and Hurley trek towards the Orchid so they can move the Island. However, Ben signals the Others as a back-up if the mercenaries have already arrived there. Hurley was having second-thoughts about the plan, but it was too late - Keamy and his men were waiting at the Orchid when they had arrived. Ben gave himself up, but the Others, with the help of Kate and Sayid, overpowered them. Ben trekked back to the Orchid and with Locke they confronted Jack about their plan to move the Island. Jack deemed them crazy, however the race was on to save everyone before they did so, and he left with Hurley. When Locke and Ben descended into the actual station, they encountered Keamy but Ben killed him in revenge for killing his daughter, despite the bomb linked to the freighter. Nevertheless, they continued on with their plan and Locke watched a new orientation video. Ben blasted a hole into an even deeper section of the Orchid called the Vault. Ben informed Locke that he himself needed to be the one to move the Island because the one who does so can never return. Ben descended into the Vault and turned the frozen wheel which moved the Island to an unknown location in space-time. Ben was banished to the Sahara ten months into the future. | notes=Even though some people are stranded on the Island, the initial mission was to move the Island and Ben did so, and in turn he is inadvertadly protecting everyone on it from Widmore. }} Overall breakdown *'Percentage Successful' :51.6% (16/31) *'Percentage Half-accomplished' :25.8% (8/31) *'Percentage Failed' :22.6% (7/31) = See also = *B-Missions *F-Missions *O-Missions *Survivor factions *Major battles =External links= *LOST Music Video - Storm The Gate! - Montage of Lost scenes with some of the Season 3 A-Team missions (To 'Storm The Gate' by Tenacious D) Category:Analysis Category:Fan terminology Category:Storyline Category:Lists